Mudanças
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Ginny fala sobre os sentimentos de Harry por Luna após a guerra.


_**Mudanças**_

A guerra que devastou o mundo bruxo já acabou há alguns anos, mas eu ainda penso com tristeza a respeito de todos que partiram – todos que _estariam_ vivos se um maluco não tivesse resolvido destruir o mundo que amávamos para, no seu egoísmo, construir o que ele julgava ser o mundo ideal.

Meu querido irmão Fred morreu lutando pela nossa causa, assim como muitos outros. Fred, engraçado e alegre, mas sensato nos assuntos sérios. Ainda hoje, eu me pego pensando em como seria se Fred estivesse vivo, como _ele _seria. Certamente, não seria mais o mesmo, pois todos nós mudamos por causa da guerra, mas não consigo imaginá-lo sem rir ou brincar, tentar provocar uma faísca de felicidade. Pois Fred, como seu gêmeo George, era assim.

Todos nós mudamos por causa da guerra. Eu também mudei depois de ver a minha família, meu refúgio de paz, se desestabilizar após a morte de meu irmão. George, irmão gêmeo e melhor amigo de Fred, morto em vida; minha mãe, sempre tão segura, visivelmente desequilibrada devido à infelicidade; e eu via no meu pai, sempre sorridente e despreocupado, surgirem diariamente novas rugas de preocupação. Nossa família voltaria a ser a mesma um dia? A resposta sincera era e continua sendo _não_.

Eu percebia que eles precisavam de mim, precisavam da família unida. Ronald não compreendia isso, ele parecia não suportar ver nossa família desmoronando, e, junto com Hermione, sumia por horas, buscando se refugiar de nossa imensa infelicidade.

Entretanto, eu _precisava _estar lá. Queria estar perto da minha família, pois a vida é muito curta e nunca sabemos o que se espera dela. E foi esse o momento em que eu mais me distanciei _dele._ Harry Potter.

Eu sabia que ele precisava de alguém e tinha consciência que desejava a minha presença, mas não pude deixar a minha família para procurá-lo. Antes da guerra, antes da morte de Fred, eu tenho certeza que teria feito sem hesitar; mas depois, quando tudo parecia desmoronar diante dos meus olhos, eu não queria deixá-los. Assim, deixei para outros a tarefa de cuidar daquele garoto maravilhoso que eu tanto amava. Eu o traí.

E apenas em setembro, quando todos nós retornamos para cursar o último ano em Hogwarts – eu contra a vontade –, percebi o que isso custara: eu o havia perdido.

No Expresso de Hogwarts, eu já havia percebido que ele trocava olhares com Luna Lovegood. Olhares de cumplicidade. Ele estava mais magro do que eu me lembrava, e as cicatrizes da guerra ainda não se haviam curado completamente, mas os olhos de Harry pareciam sorrir quando encontravam os de Luna.

Felicidade não era uma palavra que eu podia sempre usar para definir os sentimentos do Harry que me amara: vivíamos em um momento de guerra e, ainda quando ele parecia feliz comigo, sempre havia uma sombra de preocupação nos olhos dele.

Entretanto, apesar das novas perdas pesando sobre os ombros dele, Harry parecia absolutamente feliz ao lado de Luna enquanto eles trocavam, timidamente, aqueles olhares sorridentes.

E eu percebi que o havia perdido.

E, mesmo assim, quando, alguns dias depois, os dois foram conversar comigo e me contaram a respeito dos sentimentos que haviam descoberto nutrir um pelo outro, eu explodi.

Arrependo-me até hoje das coisas ditas naquele momento de ira, ainda que Harry e Luna já tenham me perdoado há anos. Eu sabia que Luna me considerava uma amiga valiosa, e que eu continuava sendo importante para o Harry.

E eu não pude voltar atrás em pouco tempo, pois, em meu ciúme cego, eu acreditei que eles não precisavam de mim. Seus olhares continuavam a sorrir quando se encontravam, e, quando suas mãos ou lábios se tocavam, a felicidade parecia irradiar deles.

Mas fui cega, pois não apenas uma vez Luna tentou conversar comigo, pedir que reconsiderasse com lágrimas nos olhos. Harry também me procurou uma vez – e, no fundo, eu sabia que isso lhe custava muito –, mas eu não reconsiderei. Sempre fui orgulhosa e a guerra não mudara isso.

No final, entretanto, me rendi, porque sabia que ficar emburrada não mudaria em nada a relação dos dois. Não faria com que Harry voltasse para mim. Além do mais, eles pareciam tão felizes que dava náuseas e, afinal, eu_ desejava _a felicidade deles, ainda que eu nunca fosse admitir em voz alta.

Todos nós mudamos por causa da guerra. Quando finalmente admiti que escolhera a minha família em lugar ao garoto que eu amava desde que me entendia por gente, percebi o quanto isso era verdadeiro.

Hoje, quando o mundo parece finalmente respirar suavemente, minha família se encontra reestruturada – ainda que eternamente mudada após a morte do meu irmão – e eu, finalmente, encontrei um novo amor. Mas uma coisa não muda: os olhos de Harry e Luna continuam sorrindo tolamente toda vez que se encontram, em uma felicidade que parece eterna.


End file.
